


The Tall Grass

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fowler used to cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tall Grass

Fowler used to cook. He worked the grill at his grandfather's restaurant from the time he was old enough to reach it. He went off to university with burn scars still livid on his wrists.

On the bad nights at the restaurant when the orders were stacking up faster than they could go out it was called being in the shits. Those where the nights when he'd grill a stake rare and put it in the microwave to get to well done. The Mexican dishwashers had another phrase for those nights. It translated to being in the weeds or the long grass but it meant the same thing.

When Mentor fell apart Fowler knew he was in the shits. He found himself staring often at the nearly faded scars on his wrists wishing he'd stayed at his grandfather's place where all you had to do to get out of the long grass was wait for the dinner rush to end.


End file.
